


i don't like the smell of your new shampoo

by skullnutz



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Worst Cooks in America - Freeform, crackfic, kinda but nor really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullnutz/pseuds/skullnutz
Summary: [Originally titled "Shampoo"]Tybalt and Mercutio are watching Worst Cooks in America, when Mercutio makes a comment about Tybalt's shampoo choices.
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Kudos: 17





	i don't like the smell of your new shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!!
> 
> From the prompt: "Mercutio holding Tybalt close enough to smell his hair. He whispers into Tybalt's ear, 'I don't like your new shampoo'."

Mercutio and Tybalt were laying on the couch, watching Worst Cooks in America. It was a good compromise, Tybalt likes cooking shows and Mercutio likes making fun of the contestant's bad food. Mercutio props his head on Tybalt's shoulder. 

"I don't like the smell of your new shampoo," he mumbles. Tybalt turns around to face his boyfriend. 

"What?" the raven haired boy asks. 

"You heard me. I don't like the smell of your new shampoo. It smells weird!" Mercutio replied. 

"It smells fine! And why do you care?" 

"Well, I like playing with your hair, and your shampoo normally smells nice. Just not today," 

"You're an ass," 

"So are you!" 

"Fair point," Tybalt said, kissing his partner on the cheek. 

"Shh! The show's back on!" Mercutio whispered, hitting Tybalt playfully on the arm. Tybalt chuckled, and turned his attnetion back to Food Network. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Constructive criticism and prompts for other fics are heavily encouraged!!!


End file.
